


Kylux AU  Oneshots

by TheUchihaShadow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cutesy, Eventual Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, More Charcters To Be Added, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, kylux adjacent, other characters will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUchihaShadow/pseuds/TheUchihaShadow
Summary: Just some Kylux AUs that i wrote because i made a list of Promps to write atleast one fic a day





	1. Chapter 1

This is the first time hux is meeting Kylo in his personal time and not at a senate meeting on a foregin planet. Both agreeing that a quick romp in empty rooms and supply closets were getting tiresome.  
He was not prepared for the sheer beauty of Naboo the picturesque landscape a drastic change from the rainy cold of Arkanis.  
  
Still mismarised by his suroundings as the transport crossed a great lake and to a large forested island in the middle stood a magnificnt villa, they entered a large open hangar bay, by traveling through a waterfall. The transport stopped and the doors opened and hux steped of.

The driver already busy removing his bags. As hux looked around at the contents of the bay a prestine Naboo N-1 Starfighter and several modles of speeder bikes stood.  
The doors on the other side of hangar opened and Hux caught sight of his lover a smile om his face he turned just as Kylo wraped his arms around him in a tight embrace. The younger man placing a chaste kiss on Hux's cheek.  
Kylo called for a servant to take Hux's bags to the guest chambers. Kylo took Hux's hand and walked out of the bay he led hux up a flight of stone hewn stairs into quriously an indoor garden the doorway hidden by overhrown ivy and moss. At the opisite end of the huge gardens were a set of glass doors leading to a grand hallway large bay windows streached the entire wall on the left side showing off the lake, forest and the same waterfall he came in through.

Kylo came to a stop infront of a  sweeping marble staircase. Still holding his hand.  
Kylo pulled him closer a muscled arm around his waist and pulled him up the stairs into a nother hallway through more turns and finaly pushed open orinate carved doors. He grinned and pulled Hux over to the bed and Kylo just flopped back onto it. Still holding Hux's hand and yanked him down ontop of him and trapping him in a pair of massive arms.  
  
Kylo's bicep easily the size of hux's thigh. Hux moves himself so that his head is resting on Kylo's chest. Just listening to his lovers heart beat. The steady sound relaxing him as he feels his eyes close and the last thing he feels is Kylo placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BenArmie modern au.  
> Art student Ben meets A redheaded martial arts instructor named Armitage.  
> And little Rey plays not so accidental matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning i suck at writing dialogue.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.

Ben walked to his mom's office at Alderaan Academy, she is the headmisstress of the school. He nodded to Poe who was working at his desk.

His hands still stained with dried paint from class. A cardboard cup holder in one hand and his phone in the other. He pushed open the door and walked in. He looked up and saw that his little cousin Rey was waiting for him. She gave him a bright smile as he handed her the Hot chocolate cup.

"Thank you Ben"

He promised to take her to her martial arts class after he was done with his own classes for the day.

He looked at his watch it read 14:30.

"Come on otherwise you are gonna be late if we don't go now" 

She grabbed her bag that had her uniform in it and almost sprinted to the door waving at Poe the assistant headmaster on her way out the door.

The drive over to the First Order dojo was reletivly quiet with little conversation and them singing along to the radio.

Walking into the building.Rey who handed him, her water bottle and went to change and he found seat by the parents of some of the other kids. 

After a while of scrolling through social media he looked up and saw a small crowd of uniformed children gathered around a similarly dressed instructor. 

Ben kept stairing at the redhead as he led his students through various exersises. As the class was winding down and the kids all left Ben was still stairing and didn't notice Rey standing next to him 

"You're gonna drool on the floor if you keep staring at him" 

Ben startled and dropped his phone with a clatter as Rey spoke a sly smile on her face. Ben felt himself blush for a ten year old she was pretty observant.

"Who is that"  Ben asked her 

"That is Armitage our new instructor,come on I'll introduce you to him" 

Ben began to protest but she started draging him over to the now named Armitage. 

Armitage looked at his star student Rey and the tall man with her as she dragged him over and with a smile introduced him as her cousin Ben who stammered through a greeting,and Rey ran off to join her friends as they talked for the last few minutes of class.

This time it was Armitage's turn to smile as he handed Ben a flyer for the competition that was being held the next week with his phone number and a small message scribbled in the corner, 'we can go out for coffee sometime - A.H'

"I hope to see you there" and watched as Ben turned red again, he folded the paper and stuck it into the pocket of his jacket. 

Leaving Armitage with a feeling of anticipation about when he was going to get a call from the tall artist.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering Rey is about 10 in this and Hux knows who Ben is because they have some classes together.  
> And it does move to Hux's pov for the last 2 paragraphs.  
> This is just to clear some things up so that nobody is left confused.


	3. Dancing in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Armie Modern AU  
> Tags: fluff, Ben solo, Armitage Hux, modernau, power outage, slow dancing in the kitchen by candle light,plot what plot, A/B/O dynamics, alpha!Ben, omega!Hux, mpeg.

 

Armie was nurseing a lukewarm cup of Starbucks tea in the darkness of the kitchen in his a Ben's apartment the candle casting shadows over the walls and Millie who was sleeping on a stool a th he counter. ARMI gazing out the window into the inky darkness of New York city from above.

Ben watched as his Boyfriend placed the tepid cup onto the counter as he slipped his arms around him hugging Armie to his chest as he rested his chin on the sweter covered shoulder placing a soft kiss to the underside of Armie's jaw and nuzzled his neck and placed another kiss on the mating mark scaring the pale skin.

Ben breathed the scent of his mate the sweet scent of wet grass and flowers. Running his large hands over the small forming bump under his hands where his pupps were growing safely in his mates belly.

Turning in his Alpha's arms, wrapping his arms around his mates middle and Ben's arms tightened and he started swaying. Armie layed his head on Ben's chest as they moved slowly around the small candlelit kitchen.

Ben's large body moving nimbly around into a slow dance as Armie followed him the scent of his mate and pupps slow and safe with him as they moved across the darkened kitchen floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted work. I will also post this on my tumblr which I will link in my profile :)


End file.
